User talk:Zamra 'Vorum
[UPLOADING DATA FILES...UPLOAD COMPLETE...BEGINNING TRANSMISSION. Greetings , I am Timely Twilight, A.I of the assualt carrier Nightly Moonlight. Please leave your message for Zamra 'Vorum and he will reply as soon as he receives your message. While you wait for a reply, you have permission to view Zamra's other pages. END TRANSMISSION] Hello! Hello BuZZkiLL! Its good to hear from you. I don't know if you'll be able to talk to Ewhu, he's banned until December 23, 2008. Baw Wee 04:11, 19 August 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee Commander, good to hear from you! It's been a while. I see that you have decided to be a part of the Separatist Sangheili Grand Armada, Excellent!--Baracuss Antairious, High Councilor Good news and bad news Good news:Yes I do have XBL, and I can take pics of Grunts. Bad news:I'm sorry to hear your 360 broke. Anyways, don't feel like your in a rush to get XBL, because we can still talk on Fanon. Baw Wee 13:44, 20 August 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee Your Pics You do not need XBL to get your screanshots onto the internet. Just upload your favorit screanshots onto your fileshare, then go to Bungie.net and blamo!!!!! Your favorit pics are there and waiting to be uploaded to your Fanon Account.--Baracuss 19:19, 20 August 2008 (UTC) Link to my fileshare: http://www.bungie.net/stats/Halo3/FileShare.aspx?gamertag=Baracuss1 Huh? New game? What's it about? Baw Wee 22:01, 21 August 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee Controversy It would create a whole lot of controversy, it has to do with Bungie, developer of Halo! Baw Wee 22:09, 21 August 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee Articles Nice work! Very creative names for your fleet. Baw Wee 23:02, 22 August 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee One thing about the Mighty Moonlight The Star Charts should be acessable to the Council on Sanghelios, or to at least the 4 High Councilors. Other than that it sounds pretty cool! And any Ship/Fleet owner is apart of the Armada.--Baracuss Antairious, 4th Sangheili High Councilor Understood Even High Councilors do not have to be informed of everything--Baracuss 02:28, 23 August 2008 (UTC) Star Charts Interesting... I agree with the theory that the Forerunner markings are indeed the last remaining Halo Instalations. For the symbols were the numbers 5, 3, and 6 according to Dagger's scans. The Coordinates for number 5 do match the ones from Delta Halo, found and nearly activated during the Scism. More investigation should be made... have you explored all of the planet yet?--Baracuss 21:52, 26 August 2008 (UTC) I see... Have you found any evidence of the Parasite within the labs?--Baracuss 22:16, 26 August 2008 (UTC) Flood Burn the bodys none-the-less. If there is but one Infection form alive somewhere within the facility then I don't want it to have a body to Infect. I shall send my Forerunner Exploration Unit to assist you.--Baracuss 22:30, 26 August 2008 (UTC) I know you won't good friend (An assault carrier exits slip-space a few knots away) Because I won't alow it either.--Baracuss 22:44, 26 August 2008 (UTC) New Scans Dagger's scans of the planet have uncovered more Flood Labs near the Southern Polar Cap, one of them has triggered our ship's motion sensors. I'm sending one of my teams down to investigate. You may acompany them if you wish.--Baracuss 20:34, 27 August 2008 (UTC) Maydor (A phantom dropship lands at the LZ that you had made. Eight Silver and Blue Elites step out, followed by the Largest Sangheili you have ever seen. When you shake his hand you barely come up to his shoulders! He speaks to you) You're Commander Zamra 'Vorum I presume? I am Maydor Antairious, High Councilor Antairious' older brother. Pleasure to meet you. (He salutes)--Baracuss 00:44, 28 August 2008 (UTC) Indeed... I have been breifed of our mission... I just wish that there were Loyalists to rip apart, Ripping apart the Parasite is too easy. (Crosses arms, and looks toward the southern pole) Hmph!--Baracuss 01:02, 28 August 2008 (UTC) Understood... (Cracks knuckles and gets back into the Phantom, along with the other Elites. Your Comm-Link sounds as you enter yours. Baracuss Speaks) Zamra, I must warn you about my brother... He will follow orders to the end of the universe, but if you try to pull rank on him... well just don't.--Baracuss 01:34, 28 August 2008 (UTC) Yes but it could also be you, and your team's downfall. I just hope there are no Loyalists here.--Baracuss 01:47, 28 August 2008 (UTC) Good I'll still keep a keen eye out though. (Comm-System shuts off as you feel the cold sliping around you. The Phantom slows a little as you approch an LZ. Maydor Sounds on your Comm-link this time) We're begining our desent... We'll radio you once we're inside. (Maydor's phantom flies off in another direction)--Baracuss 02:01, 28 August 2008 (UTC) Agreed (Your Phantom desends toward the top of a glacier, the instalation is right over the ridge beyond it. Your pilot speaks) Commander, this is as close as I can go... the wind is too strong.--Baracuss 02:11, 28 August 2008 (UTC) Static We've reached the enterance on our side-(Static)-how are you fareing?--Baracuss 02:23, 28 August 2008 (UTC) Come In Zamra Do you read me? over.--Baracuss 20:16, 28 August 2008 (UTC) Nothing Nothing really, how about you? Baw Wee 00:31, 29 August 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee Not at all No you didn't bore me, it's better to hear from than not to at all today. Baw Wee 00:45, 29 August 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee You want to play against us I can assure you that me and Baracuss are good at Halo 3. Baw Wee 00:56, 29 August 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee